In certain internal combustion engines, lubricant oil may need to be filtered to remove contaminants. In the automotive industry, oil filters such as spin-on oil filters may generally be used to filter the oil. Proper engine maintenance often requires that the oil filter be periodically removed and either cleaned or replaced to ensure proper oil filtration.
Spin-on oil filters are often mounted in an inverted position such that entry and exit openings of the filter face down while the filter housing faces up, due to limited package space inside the vehicle. While such an inverted orientation provides for good operation of the oil filter and may simplify the design of the oil flow passage to and from the oil filter, the design may be met with limitations particularly when it is time for maintenance where the filter may need to be removed from the oil filtration circuit. In particular, and when an inverted spin-on filter is removed, oil trapped within the volume of the filter housing may suddenly flow through the openings of the filter and causes spills over the filter mounting area and into the neighboring environment.